


Prompt: 93.“You’re more than that.” w/ Castiel

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Siblings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Prompt: 93.“You’re more than that.”Summary: Telling your brothers your dating Castiel, which doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Writings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 25





	Prompt: 93.“You’re more than that.” w/ Castiel

Sam and Dean stared emotionless at you then at Castiel.

Sam gave you a small smile while Dean looked like he was about to go on a rampage.

“Dating?” Both Sam and Dean yelled.

“Yeah, for a month.” You beamed, ignoring the glare Dean was giving Castiel.

“A month.” Dean yelled.

“Dean..” Sam sighed.

“That’s what I said, I think I love him.” you beamed, looking at Castiel in awe. Which made Dean mad.

“Love?” Dean laughed, making you look away from Castiel. Castiel gripped your hand tightly.

“Dean,-” Sam started to speak, only for Dean to cut him off.

“No, don’t dean me, this isn’t love y/n, this fling you are having with Castiel will stop, your relationships don’t last, you will get bored of him, and move onto the next one. I’m surprised you lasted a month. And, as for you Castiel, I told you to stay away from y/n, and what do you go do, go and ask y/n out, you betrayed , be Castiel, this fling will stop now.” Dean shouted, making tears fall from your eyes, Castiel let go of your hand, turning around and walking out of the room, avoiding eyes contact with everyone

“Fuck you dean, are you happy?” You shouted, storming out of the room and going after Castiel.

Sam let out a huff turning to look at Dean.

“Don’t start with me.” Dean grumbled.

“You called y/n a slut.” Sam sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“It won’t last sam.”

“That’s no reason to call y/n a slut, I’m not happy about it either.” Sam spoke, making Dean roll his eyes.

“Over my dead body, am I letting y/n date an angel.” Dean growled, walking out of the room..

…….

Castiel let out a huff, as he sat down on your bed, a frown set on his face. As Dean’s rude words echoed inside his head. He quickly looked up as the door opened, revealing you.

“Babe?” you asked, as you closed the door, and rushed to sit next to him, taking his hand in yours.

“Maybe this is just a fling, and the feelings we are feeling are just temporary.” Castiel spoke sadly, as he let go of your hand.

“You’re more than that. You’re more than just a fling, more than just someone I want to have sex with, our feelings aren’t temporary, they are real, our love is real, my love for you is real, I love you, and I don’t care what they think, because I fucking love you Castiel, I want to be with you.” You sobbed.

“But you our brothers..” Castiel trailed off, as he looked at you, tears falling from both your eyes.

You quickly cupped his cheeks, giving him a pleading look.

"I don’t care if they approve or not because all that matters is us.” You pleaded.

"Not to mention you’re a great kisser.” You giggled, as Castiel wiped your fallen tears away.

“I love you, Y/n Winchester.” Castiel beamed.

“I love you more, Castiel.” You beamed.

One of his hands, cupped the side of your cheek, while the other one, grabbed the back of your neck, his face coming closer to yours until his lips touched yours gently…


End file.
